Dont Come Back
by The Ghost of Shugar Highs Past
Summary: Basicly a family story about a problem or should i say problems with Troyella.Sequal is gonna be up soon.


Dont Come Back

16 year olds Troy and Gabby were making out when Gabriella noticed the credits and said "Oh its the Credits, at the end you see Will and Elizabeths son, I wonder what it would be like to have a baby togrther?" then Troy said "Well we may not find out for like 4 or 5 years" then Gabby teared up "Or in 4 or 5 months" then Troy didnt get what was going on "Yeah and Chad and Sharpay are dating " Troy said jokingly then Gabby said "They are wow i thought her and Zeke were together" Troy said "Its a joke like the one you were making with having a baby" then Gabriella said "But it isnt a joke Troy im 4 months Pregnant " then Troy said seriously "Get out and dont come back" she left and didnt see him. She told her mom that night and they moved to Denver.

**1 month later**

Troy and his parents were eating dinner when his mom said "Troy" he looked up "You know how your father and I have been having issues and problems, well we decided to divorce.im moving to Denver for a big doctor promotion" Troy frowned "You will visit me once a month" then Troy said "Well since you 2 have your problem and told me i will tell you mine" he sighed "Gabriella told me she was 4 months pregnant last month . Eventhough she wasnt sure " his parents sighed and said "Well it will be ok". troys mom moved out one week later.

**3 months later at Mcgovers hospital**

"Ok Sarah , the blizzard is picking up so me my son and his freinds will be here for two days."Then a crying 17 yr. old came waddling in she had sunglasses on and she also had short crunched up hair.Ms. Bolton came over to the crying 17yr old."Hi im Dr. Bolton and you are" then the girl looked up in disbeleif "Mrs. Bolton what are you doing here " the girl took off her sunglasses it was Gabriella Montez. She could see Troy really wasn't kieing "Gabriella what are you doing here , why isnt your mom here with you?" she just cried "When we moved here my mom gave me 1000 dollars and told me to get out of her sight .That a worthless pregnant peice of shit like me isnt good enough for her also she didt want to see her grandchildren be born" Ms. Bolton said "wow so are you ok ...wait did you say children plural?" she said smiling and Gabriella nodded "So there also mine arent they " she nodded again and ms.Bolton said "Well i divorced my husband , moved here , see my son one week a month , and this happened to be the week" she just frowned and said "Well im sorry and you can tell Troy im here, afterall his daughters would want to meet him , and it would be unfair if they didnt'" They hugged .And Troy ran and saw them and yelled "Mom isnt it illigal to like touch a patian inapropriatly.?" then he saw who it was . and ran over to her and said "Why are you here , this is for people who are sick" then she said "And in labour having twins that are girls" then he said "Why cant you deliver somwhere else" then she said "Because its closesed to where i live" then he said "Well why did you come here , why do you live in Denver" then she cried and said "Because no one wants me" with that she ran to the cafeteria.She was running and then everything went black.

The gang ran over to see a fainted girl that was GABRIELLA "OMG Gabby wake up" said Ryan "why is she here she told me she was moving to New York!" said Taylor. Then Ms. Bolton said "She was kicked out tossed into the street she is having the only family that loves her and she cant afford it.Guys she is in big trouble." They all looked at Troy who just entered and Sharpay and Taylor slapped him at the same time and said "If she dies or the baby dies youll die" then Troy said "But there are two girls in there and wouldnt care if one died expecialy the pregnant one all she did is cause me trouble"

**10 minutes later in Gabbys Room**

"Guys what are you doing here" said a weak Gabby "We are here with Troy for the week but we wanna be here with you" said ryan "So Gabby where to you live ?" asked Sharpay "Across the street apartment 1D " Gabriella said tossing Sharpay the key then Dr.Bolton came in "Ok Gabriella your 9 centimeters like 1 hour to go" then Troy came in "Gabriella im sorry I didnt mean those things i wanna help you!" then she said "You wanna help me or your daughters .cause I dont" then she screamed "AHHHH , Troy you loser im in pain because of you , no one loves me because of you , i was kicked out and called trash from my mother because of you , and here i am alone praticly because of you . but the only good thing you did to me was help me have two beautiful girls that will hopefully look nothing like you." then Dr.Bolton came in "Ok your 10 centimeters we will wheel you in"

**outside the delivery room with troy**

"Its my fault, not hers " Troy said

**In the delivery room**

"Ok Gabby push" she pushed "AHHHHHH" she pushes again and you could here a cry , "Faith Grace Montez" she smiled and then frowned and pushed "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

**Outside **

Troy heard screams and then a cry of a baby girl and then there was screaming again then another cry .He smiled those were his daughters in there.

**inside**

"Alison Taylor Montez" she smiled yet felt horrible "Are you sure that there was two in there cause i think im still having contractions" The doctor checked the screen and said "Oh my there is another baby in there" . She pushed and pushed and saw a baby boy and said "Tyler Andrew Montez"

**outside**

"Do i hear a boys cry cause Gabbys having two girls." said Chad then Ms.Bolton came out smiling with two girls in her arms "Meet Alison and Faith , but when i went to clean off these two and heard she had a boy" She gave Alison to Taylor and Faith to Sharpay and came out with Tyler "And this little guy is Tyler he wasnt noticed" She handed Tyler to Troy and Tyler smiled at Troy and everyone was crying.After that Sharpay went across the street to see what gabbys apartment looked liked.

It was a dirty small apartment.She walked into the bedroom.There she saw a beatup bed and a small area patted with pink blankets.It was definatley the oppisite of fabulous.

Fin


End file.
